


i think i'm sick again!

by desmondkilometers (clockworkcorvids)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Animation Meme, Art, Canonical Character Death, Digital Art, Embedded Video, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Medical Themes, Pining, Valentine's Day Fluff, i guess, implied major character death, kind of, song: doctor (jack stauber)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcorvids/pseuds/desmondkilometers
Summary: Animation meme/PMV of "Doctor" by Jack Stauber.
Relationships: Shaun Hastings & Desmond Miles, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 5





	i think i'm sick again!

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
